


i need to take a vacation (if this is settling down)

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beaches, Gen, fun times, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman thinks - no, knows that they all deserve a vacation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i need to take a vacation (if this is settling down)

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to write something that isn't inherently angst, so here, have this: its pointless and painless.

“So, guys, I was thinking...” Immediate groans. Moans and protests, sighs and huffs. Get out Roman, we don’t even want to listen to you, we hate you! This was terrible reception. Absolutely _horrible_. 

“What were you thinking, Roman?” Logan piped up, loyal as ever. 

“Oh, thank you Logan, you’re a real one! So, since we’ve all made up and are all okay and happy and content -“ He glanced over at Janus, who was nodding, yes, agreement! "I think we all deserve a vacation!" 

Immediate cheers! Flowers and applause, he was the president! Yay Roman, we love you and your idea, woohoo! Perfect reception! Awesome!

"What?!" A flaw. A mole. A blackhead. A zit on prom night. Virgil emerges from the darkness that is Patton's purple cat blanket. "Elaborate, now!" Thankfully, Roman is more than prepared for this, he knows Anxiety and he knows what he needs to do.

"Gladly!" He exclaims, procuring his list. "Since Thomas has an uneventful week scheduled, we take a week to go to the beach! Courtesy of the Imagination, of course. We will visit an aquarium, Logan and Remus, I hope you geek out the whole way. We will go see Evelyn Evelyn, we will stop at the souvenir shop and take everything because money doesn't matter! We will swim and there will not be sharks -" He pointed at Virgil. "There will be hot lifeguards, so you can chill out, Virge." 

"Do they have to be hot?"

"Virgil, if they stand in the sun they will not be cold, what is the matter with you?" Patton finger gunned at him, which he pompously returned. Virgil sputtered. Great! Excellent! Anxiety was gone, all that was left was his friend Virgil, hooray! "We leave tomorrow morning! Any questions?" 

"We can summon things in the Imagination, yes?" An odd question. An odd person. Logan. He always knows what to ask, what a lad!

"No!" Remus exclaimed. Roman pointed at him, nodding along. "We have to learn to be humans, guys, show some compassion and shit, you know?!" 

Logan nodded, sagely. "Will we be driving there?"

"Oh heavens, no, that's too much." 

"Really?" Janus frowned. "The drive will be our breaking point?" A naive, young and poor child. He hasn't seen the horrors of a long road trip with six people who know everything about each other. That would be no vacation, no sir, that would be _torture_. He could already see it, Logan drives. Patton sits in the front, but later switches with Virgil who was picking on Roman. Roman tries to sleep. Remus and Virgil are ready to take opportunities as they come. Janus exists. He relaxes. A day off for him, thanks Roman! Roman suffers. Logan also exists. Patton is oblivious - he is a dad after all. Virgil is a sour grape and Remus is a raisin. 

"Yes, yes, that would suck! Anyways, we draw names from a hat to decide who bunks with whom. And don't you worry, it won't be rigged!" 

Virgil groaned. "Princey, no!"

"Princey, yes!" Roman was, believe it or not, actually excited for this. He planned everything out, not meticulously, but neatly. Nicely. Everyone would get something they liked, and they would all relax and it would be so, so much fun! He hasn't gotten this excited in quite some time, and this was fun to plan. There was no need to rush, no need to perfect - this was for him. For them. This was low stakes. They would have fun and they would love it, and even if they didn't love it, they would love him, regardless. Wow, he was so proud of himself for all that emotional growth. A wonder, truly.

"Okay, um, who doesn't want to share rooms?" Virgil tried, but Roman knew his _nefarious_ plan would fail. "Logan?"

"I'm fine with that." When vacations were at stake, Logan was chill. He was chiller than a wine cooler. Than a penguin living in your freezer. He didn't care. He would adapt, he just wanted fun times. Fun times were almost always achieved.

"Janus?"

"I hate the idea of sharing a room with people I've seen since the dawn of my existence, it's so disgusting, it's not like we're getting along or anything." Janus was turning out to be Logan 2.0 in so many ways. They were both soft (physically and emotionally, turns out, moisturising does go a long way!), both were smart and clever, and both were sarcastic. And chill, with regards to vacations.

"Jeez, fine!" 

"Hooray!" Roman spun around, summoning a hat with paper in it. "Patton, will you do the honours?" 

"Of course!" Patton dug out two pieces of papers, unfurling them. "Logan and Janus." 

"We want the room with the window." Logan demanded.

"Yes, we do." A perfect fit. He could already see it, they would both fall asleep at like 10 PM, wake up at 10 AM; sunglasses, a hat and shorts; margaritas and tacos. They would do almost everything Roman planned, without a grumble. They would have fun. Roman was glad.

"Me and Remus!" Remus let out a whoop, skittering over to Patton. Huh. Maybe this was not a foolproof idea, Remus did have the ability to disturb Patton, and Roman wanted nothing but enjoyment on this trip, perhaps -

"We want pineapple on pizza!" Patton nodded eagerly, clapping his hands. "And an octopus!" Okay, never mind, this was the best idea. Now, they wouldn't have half of a pineapple pizza left. Patton was disgusting, and obviously, so was Remus. Perfect, they slotted in just right. Besides, this was a vacation, not a moral dilemma Thomas was having! They probably also liked dipping french fries in ice cream, grilled fruits and not dusting sand off of their asses or something else that was _nasty_.

Roman decided that the best course of action was to ignore those two. And that was what he did. He turned to Virgil, who nodded at him, kicking off his blanket. He stalked over to Roman, and Roman took this opportunity to link their arms together. Take every opportunity you get. Every.

"What do we want?" He asked. 

Virgil puffed up, considering the question. "Uh... I dunno?"

"Yeah, me neither." The group dismissed, marching away in their separate ways. He knew Logan would be packing, so would Janus, if this interaction was worth anything. Virgil would also be packing, and so Roman _had_ to pack. Patton might pack. Remus would... partake in several activities, and if packing was one of them, well, Roman didn't know.

* * *

Turns out, no one was packing - except for Roman. Virgil always had a suitcase packed, he just rolled it out in front of his bed, and then went to bed. It was a big day tomorrow, and Virgil knew that Roman would want to do... something that would inevitably tire Virgil out. Logan just needed to place the already-folded-and-organised pile of casual clothes he owned into his bag. The act of transferring clothes took him about 4.18 seconds, so he decided to leave that for the morning. He busied himself with helping Patton cook dinner. Patton was cooking dinner, as already established, and would pack before going to bed. 

The only people doing anything interesting, anything worth watching, were Janus and Remus. They were doing something interested _everyone_. They were talking - gossiping. 

Janus was sifting through his clothes, ranting away, and Remus was listening. Well, Remus appeared to be listening, what he was actually doing was a mystery. 

"What are the chances of that, you know?!" 

"Of what?"

"Of sharing a room with Logan!"

Remus considered this. "Well, I mean, if you wanted the chances, maybe you should ask Logan tomorrow. I dropped Maths, sorry, I'm not interested in doing that shit anymore!" 

"No, it's just, what a coincidence. The one side I like."

"You mean the one side you wanna bone."

Janus threw a sweater on Remus' head. Then, he threw a cardigan on the floor. "Where did these clothes come from?" He threw a pair of socks at Remus. Remus shook his head. The sweater did not budge. He plucked it off, carefully depositing it on the pillow. Janus immediately tossed his cape on his head.

"Why are you throwing these at me? Also, are you getting naked now?" 

"I do what I want. And no, I am not getting naked, you wrench." 

"I think you mean wench."

Maybe it wasn't that interesting. But it was better than packing, sleeping and cooking.


End file.
